


Butterfly's Dream | Part 3

by Rl224



Series: Butterfly's Dream [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rl224/pseuds/Rl224
Summary: The end is here as everyone's paths come together in the deadly finale.
Series: Butterfly's Dream [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020445





	1. Fazbear Inc.

"Does everyone have the plans ready?" Carson looked at Wilson and Ane. "Alright, here's whats going to happen. I'm going to enter the sewers, and make my way up the building exploring every floor as I go. Ane, you're going to go behind the building and talk with me on your earpiece. I'll need you if anything goes wrong. Here's the explosive." Carson hands the small package over to Ane. "If I yell the codeword, start the timer, call Wilson and run." Ane picked up the package. "I got it." "Wilson, there's a hill overlooking Fazbear Inc. You're going to watch from that hill. If you see any suspicious activity, call John. He'll get the police." "Sounds good." "Let's go." The three men walked out of Wilson's house and started for Fazbear Inc. The first stop was at the ruins of Fazbear Land, where Carson would enter the sewers by the river. Carson grabbed a flashlight and entered the dark tunnel. "I hope he'll be ok. Who knows what's down there." Ane remarked. Second, Wilson climbed the hill. He had a good view of Fazbear Inc. and knew that no one there would be able to see him. He had his phone ready and binoculars out. Finally, Ane jumped the fence and dodged the cameras, and entered the power room behind the building. It was small, and wasn't accessable from the main building so it was safe. Ane got on the floor and made himself hard to notice if anyone came by. "Can you hear me?" Ane jumped a little bit at the sound in his ear. "Loud and clear Carson." 

Carson moved quickly until he emerged into what looked like a basement. It was almost like a canal. The brick floors with pipes covering the walls and water filling in the center area. Carson silently moved along the wall until something caught his eye. At the other side of the room was a figure. What looked like a woman. "Hey! You there! Why are you here?" Carson whisperd. The ghost was shaking violently as Carson moved closer and closer. He flashed it with his flashlight, but the light made it dissapear. Every time his light was off, she would reappear. It was nearly impossible to tell who she was until it hit Carson. The face was just barely recognizable. It was his grandmother, Lynda. Her death was the reason why Grön killed himself. And his death caused Blake's, which is why everyone was here. Why all of this was set into motion. Carson put his head down and felt out a door. It was the stairs. Carson pushed it open and entered another basement. "I must've entered the sub-basement." Carson muttered to himself as he took a look around. Unlike the sewers, this floor had some light. Carson walked confidently until he heard a noise. A clacking, the sounds of breathing. A blue hand slowly stuck out from the wall. Carson could see a hand inside the suit and he fell back horrified. Carson quickly climbed under some pipes and looked around the cubby hole. There was a shiny key on a box that he picked up before he saw Lockjaw on the ground. Carson immediatly turned to run but ran into the pipes before he turned back around. It was normal Lockjaw, deactivated. Carson got closer, and it didn't move. Carson touched the head, but it still didn't move. He assumed it was off so he pushed the head back to see it up close. He made sure to get a good mental image of it. Then he peeked in the mouth and nearly threw up and he got a clean look at the corpse of BFP, still in there all these years later. But it didn't matter, his soul had been freed by Blake. "I see you've found your friend. It's really a shame to be honest." A twisted voice rings out from a loudspeaker. "Who are you? Where are you?" "I thought it should be clear by now. I'm Alison, and you're playing my game now."

"Your game?" "Correct! For years, I've been trying to stamp out any evidence of the true nature of Freddy's. Each time someone gets close, I get rid of them. Grön was first, truly a shame he could just be a normal employee." "He didn't deserve to die, you fucker!" "Don't be calling me any fucking names you worthless pile of trash! When these suits catch you, you'll find out what true pain is. So good luck." Carson slumped down and thought about the words. "Fine then, I'll have to reach you myself." Carson slipped under the pipes and back into the main area. He quickly moved along and over to the gate, he turned the key and entered the next set of stairs. They led past the lobby and onto the second floor. Carson pulled out his flashlight and kicked open the door. 


	2. Rising tension

Carson walked down the corridor of stone until he heard the movement again. Carson leaped into an open box and listened as the machine passed by. "Ane? I might need you to be ready for my signal?" "What do you mean?" "I mean it's more dangerous than I thought. What does Wilson see?" "I don't know. I'll contact him." Ane switched the channel on his ear piece. "Wilson?" "Yeah?" "What do you see." "Nothing super out of the ordinary but I did get a glimpse in the top story window." "What did you see?" "Just an outline, but I'm sure it was Alison." Ane switched back to Carson. "Alison is on the top floor." "Thanks for the heads up." Carson climbed out of the box and ran to the door against the wall. The door opened and Carson headed for the third floor but not before hearing some distant noises. He couldn't tell who or what they were but he could hear them. 

"The preparations are nearly complete." "Good, and you have a plan for leading them into. . . battle?" "I do. We'll catch him as soon as he enters Floor 5." "Very good work. If you manage to do that, I'll give you privelages for your team for a month. Otherwise, you know what happens." "Yes, master, I know what happens." "You're dismissed, Bernard." The animatronic turned and exited the room. "Torture Kitty, get into position on the left. Torture Sugar, get on the other side." The animatronics had a built in speaker system. It was another of Alison's inventions to make his animatronics stronger. Soon, Carson would be dead, and Alison would have no one in his way from his true goals. Extinguishing the Takalikens was first though. Alison looked out of his office at the city. He hadn't left the building in a long time. His life was here, and his life was eternal. "Blake, prepare the Idol." "Are you sure?" "Don't. Fucking. Question. Me. Do it now." "I'm sorry, I'll activate it right now." Blake moved into the room and pulled the lever. 

Carson entered the third floor. It looked like a library. Books were covering shelves that ran from floor to ceiling. Then he noticed a statue. It was the ghost from the sewers, his grandmother. Carson felt a pang of sadness. He knew that his adrenalline was blocking the truth of the situation from entering his brain. He would probably die tonight. But it didn't exactly matter to him. Carson walked ahead until he noticed Torture Sugar, but the animatronic didn't see him. It was crawling up the wall and through a crack to the next floor. Carson looked around the entire floor. With no animatronics in his way, he was free to take a breather. He scanned the books on the wall. Psychology, science and technology. They all related to the Torture suits some way or another. One of them was a manual for them written by Vincent. Carson pocketed the book for future reference but not before taking a look inside. It detailed their schematics and parts, but more importantly the mind control aspect. Carson put the book away and took a deep breath. The room was almost serene with how quiet it was. No screams, no pain, no death. Carson felt like he could stay forever, but he had to move on and so he headed for the staircase.


	3. Research and Development

Carson entered the fourth floor. "What the hell? It's a bedroom." Then the voice rang out again. "Like the room? This is our research and development room!" "Alison! What the hell are you doing with this?" "It's simple really. We put a child in and see what ways we can terrorize them the best such that are torture animatronics are peak killing machines." "You make me sick, do you know that?" "Oh I know, but here's what I have to say to you. You're my test subject! Good luck." Carson heard the noises on their side coming closer. He turned his flashlight over to the doorway and saw the brown blur move across the room to the other side. He got just a good enough glimpse to identify that it was Torture Freddy. Carson dropped to his stomach and climbed under the bed. He could see Torture Freddy peeking from the right side until he noticed a flash on his left too. The golden . . . thing entered the room. It looked a little like Golden Bonnie but with multiple heads and a massive claw. Alison's voice came back on the mic. "I hope you like The Unknown. I made him myself. Have fun meeting the other members of The Slaughter Crew." Carson shuddered at the name. He flashed the light at The Unknown and it fled out of the room. Carson quickly sprinted out of the room and to the stairs. He caught his breath as he prepaired for Floor 5, but before he entered, he heard a sound. Breathing and drooling on the other side of the wall. They were waiting for him. 

Carson grabbed onto a grate near the floor and entered the ventilation system. He crawled along the side until he noticed a green flash by. "Was that a snake?" Carson murmered as he got closer until he saw it behind him. A massive snake. It grabbed onto his leg. Carson kicked to be let go of it, fighting it's grasp as the razor sharp metal teeth pulled him into it. Carson finally was able to slam it into the top of the vent, releasing is grasp. While the machine was stunned, he saw inside it's gaping mouth. He could just barely see what looked like hair. Carson kicked open the vent and limped into the fifth floor. His leg was bleeding badly and he limped over to the stairs before hearing a noise. "Stop. Now." "What the hell? You can talk?" "Of course I can. What do you think I am?" "Torture Chica, an animatronic." "That is only my physical form. My mental form is what matters, my name is Bernard." "Then you should understand my pain. Let me go, please." "You don't know the fucking pain I've endured. I'll end you so the benevolent one will let me be at peace." "You're not Bernard. You're just a misguided soul." With that remark, the animatronic lunged forwards, hitting Carson in the shoulder. Carson kicked open the stairs and blocked it with a box. He was holding his bleeding shoulder with his hand and limping. "Ane. I need you prime the explosives." "Carson? Is everything alright in there?" Carson said nothing. "Carson!?" Carson sat down and took some bandage out of his pocket and wrapped it around his leg and shoulder. Carson staggered up to the sixth floor, and could hear below him something. "I've injured him Master." "I told you to fucking kill him!" "I wasn't successful." "Report to me, now." 

Carson pushed open the door to floor six. It was quiet, dead silent. "Carson?" "Wilson? What is it?" "You need to get to Alison, now!" "What? Why?" "I can't describe it. But you need to get there!" Carson hurred through the floor before being knocked to the ground. It was a hellish version of Spring Bonnie, but not The Unknown. Carson rolled and avoided the swipe from Torturetrap and he stood up and climbed on the pipes, crossing over Torturetrap and ducking into the stairwell as he headed for floor seven.


	4. Fracture (WIP)

Carson stopped outside Floor 7. "Alright Wilson, what is it?" "I saw Alison in the window." "What floor?" "Fourteen. It seems that two animatronics were with him." "Alright, I'll get there as soon as possible." Carson opened the door and looked around. It was quiet. He absorbed the coolness of the air. It was his first time to breathe in hours. He stood by the window and looked out at the surrounding hills and forest. He could see the hill where Wilson was, but not actually Wilson. He was satisfied that he was hidden from view. Everything was mostly going to plan, although Carson didn't really know what he was getting himself into. Peeking into a desk he found a pistol. He knew he should've taken one with him from the start but it simply hadn't crossed his mind all the danger this place would, and could, pose. Staring out the large window again, he pulled out a tape recorder. "Tonight, I'm standing in the middle of the most dangerous institution on earth. All around me are the worst creations of man that I've had to battle. Things are bleak. I would be lying if I didn't say that I don't think I have a very good chance of surviving. Although if I'm being honest, the real loser is Wilson. Poor guy's been waiting for years for this. We've had some other contacts that will be arriving soon. I'll make sure to record that as well. We're making history." Carson clicked off the recorder and walked up to the 8th floor. 


End file.
